Mobile devices may communicate with a base station of a mobile network to exchange data, voice and other information. In some cases, it may be beneficial for a mobile device to communicate directly with other mobile devices. For instance, two mobile devices located in close proximity may communicate over a direct wireless link between the two devices. Such communication in device-to-device scenarios and other scenarios may be challenging, in some cases, and therefore there is a general need for methods and systems that address these scenarios.